


The Lost Hero

by LunaGem4



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:05:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGem4/pseuds/LunaGem4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl was kidnapped from her home in the Pokemon dimension by her power hungry father but through certain circumstances she somehow landed in our world when she was 6. Gem-our protagonist- no longer remembers her life from when she lived with Pokemon and no longer has the powers she possessed when she lived there.Then, she some how falls through a portal bring her back home and through many different encounter she finds out more about herself her capabilities and who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lost Hero

Gem backed up. This is bad, she thought as she stepped onto some old creaking boards. In front of her were some juniors who looked like they ate a healthy diet of steroids and growth hormones along with two glasses of milk three times a day. They were doing what they call 'hazing the fresh meat' apparently. Yay me, she thought as the continued to stalk her onto the football field wearing menacing smiles on their faces. Suddenly she stepped on a board that was completely stable. That's weird, she thought looking down at it trying to figure out why. Then, while Gem wasn't paying attention, the four juniors, being the incredible idiots on steroids they are, quickly picked up the board Gem was standing on and completely flipped it, bring Gem along with it. Gem shrieked as the hazers brought it down and then caught sight of where she was about to be smashed down into. Gems shriek turned into a gasp as she stared down at a portal, then she shrieked again as she fell down into it. Her world then turned black.  
When Gem woke up she had a splitting headache, her side pony tail was coming lose in her short brown hair, and was in some sort of forest. This made Gem happy because she really liked forests because they were always so full of life. At least, it seemed like a forest to her. It was green and filled with vegetation and she could cries of wildlife. It was certainly greener than any place she had ever been to. Gem tilted her head and thought for a minute, Oh well, might as well explore.  
And so Gem headed off. A little ways away from where Gem landed was another person, a young boy around Gems age with blue tipped, spiky brown hair and green eyes and a head banded across his forehead with a pokeball in the center and one of his blue spikes of hair hanging limply down on top of it. Dang, I missed again, thought Topaz dejectedly as he watched a purple rat-looking creature escape into some tall grass. "Ugh, will I ever catch a Pokémon!" Topaz screamed as he started randomly running off to who knows where.

Gem, on the other hand had made it to some water, it looked like a pond but it seemed very out of place for some reason. Suddenly a strange creature popped out of the water making her jump back a few feet, and landed a little ways in front of her. She studied it for a moment and noticed that it looked frightened.  
Gem crept closer, offered out her hand and said, "Hi, my name's Gem, will you be my friend?"   
To the strange blue oval with glowing yellow drops on the tips of its antennas. The creature large watery plus sign eyes widened then the tips of its antennas sparked and it happily charged into Gem arms, shocking her. "Whoa!" Gem shouted as she passed out once more. As she slowly became conscious again Gem heard a fast, watery, high-pitch female voice panicking around her.   
"Oh, no~, it's all my fault," a slight pause as she seemed to stare at me for a minute, then, "Aw~, I'm so, so sorry, Gem. I really didn't mean too, please wake up."   
Then the voice burst out crying. Gem quickly sat up and located the voice. She found it coming from the blue oval creature, its watery eyes now squinted and welling with tears.   
Gem reached out an embraced the creature, "It’s okay! Don't fret, I'm fine, "Gem giggled, "You’re a girl right? I'm going to call you Lantern because you light everything up, is that okay?" Lantern looked up at her with big eyes filled with happiness.   
“Yes! Please do, it’s very nice to meet you.” Gem and Lantern smiled happily at one another. Then they turned their attention to the water in front of them.  
“This seems very out of place to me,” Gem looked about her, “actually this entire forest is kind of odd, don’t you think?”  
The forest around them was comprised of trees that had similar trunks but of all different sizes which curved, thinned and thickened at random places leading up to thick foliage that they all seemed to share but bearing completely different fruit.   
After a pause Gem continued, “Trees customarily grow straight up with key differences between species, right?”   
Lantern looked at Gem curiously, “This is a special forest very few are allowed to enter it, since around ten years ago, the guardian of the forest was lost.”  
Gems eyes widened in shock and her eyebrows’ furrowed in concern, “Lost how? There are different types of lost, you know?”  
“Ah, oh, well I don’t know it’s a legend around here,” Lantern looked a little confused.  
“We have to find him!” Gem declared jumping up.   
Just then the bushes by the two began to rustle violently until a boy, with blue tipped brown hair, green eyes, slightly torn clothes, and a frustrated expression, burst out.   
Gem calmly observed him for a moment before bursting into laughter. Lantern and Topaz stared at her blankly and looked at each other. Topaz walked forward slowly and held out his hand with a helpless smile on his face.   
“I’m Topaz,” was all he said.   
Gem looked up a huge smile on her face and clasped his hand with hers and brought them down hard, “I’m Gem.”  
As Gem stared at Topaz a puzzled look crept across her face and she mumbled, “You’re missing something. What is it? I’m sure I know the name for it. Ah!,” Her face lit up, “Topaz where’s your Pokémon?”  
Topaz was confused at her phrasing but he took out a small red and white ball with a button on the line separating the colors into hemispheres. The ball enlarged in his hand. He pressed the button as he threw the ball and several feet in front of him the ball opened and released a brown Pokémon with a white stomach and a skull on its head; in its hand was bone.  
This Pokémon felt vaguely familiar to Gem and she cried out, “Cubby!” before thinking about it.   
All present were left confused. Gem and Topaz stared at each other in confusion.  
“How did you know his nickname was Cubby?” Topaz said slowly.  
Gem caught up with herself and laughed it off, “It just seemed to fit! I’m shocked I was right.”  
Topaz stared at her before deciding to just ignore it, “Do you want to battle then?”  
Topaz stared at the two Pokémon in front of her and nodded, “Sure I can probably win but let’s find a clearing.”


End file.
